yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiruka Michiru
Appearance Chiruka has lavender hair in two pigtails held up by scrunchies. She has red eyes. Her bust size is 1, and she wears the default uniform unless customized. Personality She has the Apathetic Coward personality. She has no reaction to blood and corpses, but will beg for mercy if she witnesses a murder. She will look down if someone tries to take her photo. She is scared of most things, loud, hot-tempered, fidgety, lazy, impatient, cowardly, irresponsible, pessimistic, wasteful, ignorant, dishonest, and sometimes, rude and gross (though this is usually on accident). Her sense of humor is dark and vulgar, and she takes most things too seriously. She falls in love too easily. She doesn't consider herself agile, which is true. When angered, she will gossip about the person that angered her for a few days. She is a secret pervert. She is also a fujoshi. However, she is also easily excitable and, although she is childish, it's cute instead of annoying. Although she isn't usually agile, when excited she can be like a rabbit. She doesn't get "excited" very easily. Backstory She was usually ignored by her family throughout her life, always sitting in Setsuna's shadow. She came to see Setsuna as her guardian instead of her actual parents. Chiruka always overhear her parents berating her behind her back, but never let Setsuna know because she knew that that would stress her out. She grew up to be apathetic because of everyone treating her like she was nonexistent. Relationships Positive Setsuna Michiru: The two are sisters, and great friends as well. Chiruka would die for her. Neutral Ayano Aishi: Chiruka is scared of Ayano Aishi. Info-chan: Chiruka doesn't know what Info-chan actually does. Mida Rana: Chiruka likes what Mida likes. Negative Musume Ronshaku: Chiruka has accidentally inhaled some of Musume's smoke and fainted. Now Chiruka doesn't like Musume. Kuu Dere: Chiruka thinks that Kuu acts too much "like a robot". Budo Masuta: Chiruka is jealous of Budo's strength, and hates him for it. Gema Taku: Chiruka is jealous of his ability to be able to sit down in one place for a while. Imari Byakuya: Despite a lot of people thinking that they're the same (and a few even shipping them), Chiruka isn't flat out evil, just a bit of a jerk. Chiruka looks down on Imi's beliefs. Trivia * Chiruka has many allergies, including dust, pollen, gelatin, nuts of any kind, and eggs. She is also lactose intolerant and can't have gluten. * Chiruka has done many stupid things before, such as get drunk on accident, drink milk on accident right after she was told not to, and mistake corrosive acid for juice (though she was saved by Setsuna before she could drink it). * Her mother is a waitress, and her father is a scientist. * She used to smoke, but she never got addicted and thought that it had tasted horrible. * Chiruka has a maid fetish. * I tried making her as not-Sueish as possible and probably made a Sue anyways. * She has a bad habit of biting her nails when she's nervous. * Her favorite song is "Happy Halloween" by Junky. * She can't sleep without a stuffed animal. If she tries, she ends up fidgeting a lot at night. * Chiruka has created a suicide promise: If Setsuna dies, gets a serious illness, or hates her, she will kill herself. * Headcanon Voice: https://youtu.be/r6BD9HoQBqs Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Demipolyromantic Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Apathetic Coward Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs